Another Girl
by CoffeeAndWaifu's
Summary: Mitsumi is just another girl with crazy relatives. Left alone at our special Sakamoto's school, will she have a wild time, and maybe even find love? Who knows. Updates very slowly.
1. Prologue

_**This is a Sakamoto Fanfic. I do not own it nor any other anime/manga mentioned.**_

It was a normal day, or as normal as it can be with Sakamoto as a classmate. Mitsumi sat in her seat just before the fangirls stormed in a hurry to see Sakamoto, the alien perfectionist. Every girl in the class had a massive crush on him and a couple of boys too. Mitsumi couldn't blame them, Sakamoto was good-looking and that was an understatement. But he was too perfect at everything.

Personally, it gave Mitsumi the creeps cause no _human_ could be so perfect so in her mind, Sakamoto was secretly an alien who came to take over earth. Yeah, her imagination was pretty bland and ordinary. She watched as Aine, the class "beauty", tried to seduce Sakamoto.

Mitsumi almost burst out laughing at every failed attempt she made, from using her body to cooking. But she hid it in. Mitsumi wasn't very popular like Aine or anyone really. She was a background person, not even the bullies or teachers noticed her. Either way, she was similar to her cousin, Kuroko, who had the similar lack of presence. It was too bad that he had gone all the way to Tokyo with the rest of the family.

Luckily, Imayoshi-senpai had a family member who agreed to watch (Hah!) out for her for a favor.  
Mitsumi wasn't his biggest fan, but she didn't mind him compared to Imayoshi- senpai's distant cousin, Sasuke, who would have been staying with her if the other family member didn't volunteer. She snorted at the thought.

Yeah right, they couldn't stand each other at all, with his emo, egoistic attitude, and her stubborn will. His boyfriend, Naruto, was a wonder for her. Sasuke couldn't stand her, but could apparently stand Naruto, who was at least twice as stubborn as her!

Mitsumi was brought out of her thoughts as the scared squealing of Aine, Yagi, and another girl who she forgot the name of, alerted her to the fact that school had ended hours ago. The girls were so into the game they were playing, hadn't even noticed her as she left with a sigh, not noticing Sakamoto's stare, so used to being ignored or unnoticed. Sakamoto's glasses glinted.

The next morning, Mitsumi had resigned herself to another day of being looked over. However, it seemed as though Sakamoto had other plans.


	2. Mitsumi's POV

**There may be some foul language~** Enjoy

* * *

I was walking home after school after watching Aine, Yagi, and another girl who's name I forgot, trying to impress Sakamoto. Ha! I scoffed, as if that would work! I'm sure Sakamoto isn't that shallow or else he would have a girlfriend already. Besides, he's friends with Kuroba. Not that he's a bad guy or anything-if anything I'm the bad one- it's just that no one really talks to him. I would, but I don't really care about his problems. It's not meant in a mean way, I don't really care about anything at all to be honest besides my life and comfort.

"Mitsumi"

I looked up at the sound of my name. "Ah, Shou-senpai."

Shou Hayabusa stood at the edge of the alleyway I was just about to pass buy, still in the shadows.

"Why don't you come to our house for dinner, my brothers missed you."

My lips involuntarily quirked up into a smile. "Only them?" I teased.

"S-shut up Mitsumi. You know I see you everyday." He said, with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Hai, hai."

It was silent on the way to Shou-senpai's house, both of us deep in thought.

* * *

~Flashback~

The day I met Shou-senpai started out like any other day. Imayoshi-senpai's cousin left to go to school early, leaving me to feed myself and all that jazz.  
I don't really like him to be honest, actually, all of Imayoshi-senpai's cousins are dickheads.

Anyway, so I was walking to school alone like every day when all of a sudden…. I tripped. More like stumbled on a suspiciously well placed rock. I accidentally bumped into the person in front of me, but when I was about to apologize, they turned around and I realized the person I bumped into was one of the upper year delinquents that liked to hang around the empty staircase.

Long story short, the genius tried to fight me. Emphasizes on _tried._ I laid him out on his back in 2 seconds because I took Jujitsu. Only because my brother used to do it and I found I liked it as well.

They cried like a baby and ran off to tell their leader or some sh*t, who was Shou-senpai. That was how we officially met.

Unofficially, I bleed all over his shirt on the first day of school when I saw a real life Yaoi scene. Okay, okay, it wasn't actual yaoi, but a girl can dream! What else was I supposed to think when one of them was blushing and the other's mouth was right next to their ear?!

~end flashback~


	3. Dinner at Shou-senpai's (part 1)

"We're here," said Shou-senpai, breaking me out of my remembrance. As we were taking off our shoes, two cannonballs crashed into me with great force. Just kidding, it was only Shou-senpai's younger siblings, well two out of three that is.

"Mitsu-nee!" they screamed in my aching ear, both of their faces practically split in half with their wide grins.

"Hey guys. Have you been good for Shou-senpai while I was gone?"

"We were perfect angels Mitsu-nee, weren't we nii-san?" they chorused with an angelic smile I did not believe one bit.

I could see Shou-senpai shaking his head in the background." _Suure_ you were boys." I gave them a disbelieving stare.

"Now where is Ryuu-kun? He seems to be missing from your cul- I mean group today." The for-now-twins glanced at each other, but before they could reply, Shou-senpai butted in. "Ryuu's sick today, half the reason why I asked you to come over today."

"Oh, is that so? And what was the other reason for my presence?" I asked inwardly smirking and cringing at the terrible line. And before Shou-senpai could reply, his father cut in. Seems like everyone is interrupting each other today un.

"Ah, Mitsumi-chan! It's nice to see you again!" he said, giving me a smile.

I beamed at him in response before replying, "Oji-san! It's only been two days since we last saw each other."

"Ah, but that is a day too long Mitsumi-chan."

I giggled in delight, my good mood increasing at his very flattering, kind words. We had moved to the living room at this point and I took a quick glance at the clock to check the time. It was already 6:00 pm, just in time for dinner- dinner that nobody had started.

"Shou-senpai!" I wailed in his ear.

"Gah! Mitsumi, you don't have to yell, I'm standing right here ya know!"

"We haven't started dinner yet!" Something, an emotion, flashed through his eyes, was it... fondness? ...Nah, clearly my eyes were pranking me in retaliation for staying up so late last night. With Shou-senpai and I working on dinner, it was quickly finished and his whole family and I had a fabulous dinner that ended up with me staying over for the night.

* * *

 **So it's a little bit shorter than usual and just in time for Easter as well!  
Reviews, Follows, and Favorites are welcomed! **


	4. Waking up at Shou-senpai's aka part 2

I woke up to the sound of the noisy household. Shou-senpai was the mom of this place so he had to wake up early to take care of his brothers. After I washed up and got dressed, I arrived at the kitchen table to see a spot saved for me.

* * *

"So, Shou-senpai," I said, while wolfing down my breakfast. "what are you going to do with the triplets today? It's a school holiday for them right?"

Before Shou-senpai could respond, Ryuu, who was feeling better, cut in. "Don't worry about us Mitsu-nee! The old man can take care of us so you and Shou-nii can go ahead to school, we don't want to make you late," he said with an adorable pout on his face.

"Who are you calling old man, you brat!" Oji-san growled playfully before giving Ryuu a noogie.

"Haha-ow! Tou-san! Stop that!"

Shou-senpai smiled at me good-naturedly. "See Mitsumi, they have everything under control," he said before he ruffled my hair, ruining the ponytail I had put it up in. "Shou-senpaaiii," I whined. "Did you have to ruin my hair?"

"Leave it down Mitsumi, you look cute either way." I felt my face heat up slightly and I turned my face away with a pout. Shou-senpai merely chuckled before picking up the dishes to be washed later. I stood up quickly to help him clear the plates.

* * *

"Oji-san, we'll be leaving now. See you later Ryuu! Come on Shou-senpai, let's go."

"Take care Mitsumi, come back tomorrow, alright?"

"Bye Mitsu-nee!"

"I'm coming I'm coming, hold on a sec."

Without waiting for Shou-senpai, I skipped ahead, humming a tune I remembered from an anime opening. Behind me, I could faintly hear Shou-senpai saying his goodbyes to his family before jogging to catch up to me.

"Mitsumi, didn't I tell you to wait for me?" he said, ruining my hairstyle for the second time this morning. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Nope! You never said that, you only said to hold on for a second. And I did. Hmph so there!" Merong~ Before I could bring my tongue back in, Shou-senpai grabbed it with his pointer finger and thumb and wouldn't let go of it. "Thou-thempai!" He quickly let go of it before spit could fly out everywhere.

I pouted, widening my eyes to create a moe effect. All Shou-senpai did was look coolly at me before looking away. How cold-hearted!

...

Hm...

"Shou-senpai, you're not secretly gay, right?"


End file.
